Come Forth, Shenron! Whose Wish Will Be Granted?
！ える いは のもの！？ |Rōmaji title = Ide yo Shenron! Kanaeru Negai wa Dare no Mono!? |Literal title = Come Forth, Shenlong! Whose Wish Shall Be Granted?! |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 68 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = November 27, 2016 |English Airdate = June 23, 2018 |Previous = With New Hope in His Heart - Farewell, Trunks |Next = Goku vs. Arale! An Off-the-Wall Battle Spells the End of the Earth? }} ！ える いは のもの！？|Ide yo Shenron! Kanaeru Negai wa Dare no Mono!?|lit. "Come Forth, Shenlong! Whose Wish Shall Be Granted?!"}} is the sixty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 27, 2016. Its original American airdate was June 23, 2018. Summary Late at night at Capsule Corporation, Bulma enters her lab, and after making sure she's not being followed, she reveals the Time Machine owned by Future Trunks (apparently repaired after Goku Black destroyed it, as Future Trunks and Future Mai traveled with Cell's time machine). Despite knowing that time manipulation is a major crime, Bulma insists on working on it as a scientist, proving that she could accomplish the same feat as her future self. Bulma tries to test it and turns it on, but it says "error". Bulma is frazzled and wonders if the material she is using cannot be used as the correct material the time machine needs only exists in the future. Bulma insists on not giving up and goes through the notebook left behind by Future Bulma. At King Kai's Planet, Goku decides to finally wish King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory back to life. Goku recalls the last time they used the Dragon Balls was to ask Shenron about the Super Dragon Balls, prior to the Tournament of Destroyers, and deduces that enough time has passed by now so they can be used again. King Kai happily embraces Goku and thanks him for his kind words. Goku promises not to disappoint them and to treat reviving them as a priority. Bulma looks on her computer for the missing material, and ends up finding it, but it only exists on the Earth's core. Goku then teleports to her, and Bulma is surprised and succeeds in hiding the Time Machine by quickly turning the lights off (Goku appeared in-between her and the time machine so the time machine is behind Goku). Bulma berates Goku on not knocking, and Goku asks her for the Dragon Radar. Bulma lends it to him and Goku flies off. Bulma realizes she can ask Shenron to get her the material she needs for the time machine. Master Roshi is relaxing at Kame House, and Chi-Chi and Android 18 are shopping with Marron. Android 18 thinks about Krillin, who always treats her and Marron but he never told Android 18 what he would want. Android 18 wants to surprise him with a present. Bulma eats a snack and waits for Goku to find the Dragon Balls, and Beerus and Whis suddenly stand behind her. The two Gods tell Bulma they have arrived because they want delicious food. Bulma plans to feed them food so they can leave before Goku finds the Dragon Balls. Bulma takes them to a crab house and they have fun with the lobster instead of eating it. Goku collects all the Dragon Balls and returns to Capsule Corp. Goku doesn't find Bulma there, and proceeds to call Shenron. Bulma notices the sky turning dark and hurries back to Capsule Corp., leaving Beerus and Whis there to eat. Shenron says that due to granting only one wish before, Goku has two wishes he can make. Before Goku can revive King Kai, he is interrupted by Android 18, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Oolong wants a wish for himself, but Master Roshi recalls him wishing for ladies' underwear (in order to prevent Pilaf from wishing for world domination). Android 18 asks Goku if she can have the second wish, but Master Roshi and Oolong want it. Pilaf, Mai and Shu are hiding, and Pilaf tries to wish for world domination, but he is interrupted by Trunks and Goten, who want their wish granted. Android 18 tells them about growing up working for what they earn as that is good for their education. Pilaf tries to get the wish again but he is interrupted by Gohan with Pan. Gohan asks to use a wish to cure Pan, who is suffering from a fever and none of the hospital medicine is working due to her Saiyan blood. Everyone agrees, and Shenron grants the first wish of curing Pan. Pan is cured and she happily flies in the air. Thanking everyone, Gohan flies away with Pan, and Shenron asks for the last wish. Before Goku can wish for King Kai's revival, the others ask why King Kai can't just wait and they begin to argue for their wish. Bulma arrives and wants the wish for herself. She talks Android 18 out of wishing by telling her that Krillin would rather have Android 18 and Marron home with him than a superficial present. She talks Master Roshi out of wishing by paying some girls 10 million Zeni to drive away with him. She talks Oolong out of wishing by paying Android 18 to flick Oolong away. She asks Goten and Trunks what their wish is, but they have no idea, and Bulma tells them to think about a wish first. In order to give Goku his wish, Bulma asks him to bring her the material she needs from the Earth's core, telling him to wear Capsule Corp's special suit. Shenron prepares to leave without granting any wish, but Bulma coerces him to stay because of Beerus (Shenron senses Beerus still at the crab shop). Beerus and Whis leave the crab shop and sense Goku's energy, meeting him at the Earth's core. Shenron is told to stay a little longer by Bulma, regardless of his body fading away. Beerus, Whis and Goku return, and Bulma is exposed as Beerus recognizes the material as it is needed for a time machine. Whis reminds her of time traveling being a crime, and Beerus not only destroys the material, but also destroys her laboratory with the time machine. As Bulma cries, Goku prepares to wish King Kai back but before he can Shenron leaves due to staying for far too long. Goku apologizes and tells King Kai he'll do it next time, and King Kai yells at him. Major Events *Goku gathers the Dragon Balls with the intention of restoring King Kai to life. *Gohan uses one of the wishes to have Pan's health restored. *Beerus destroys the Time Machine. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation **Kame House *King Kai's Planet Objects *Time Machine *Halo *Dragon Radar *Dragon Ball *Angel Attendant's Staff Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first time in the entire Dragon Ball series that we see Android 18 blush in flattery, despite being an "android". *This episode is Android 18's first attempt in the entire series to wish using the Dragon Balls. Gallery Site Navigation es: Episodio 68 (Dragon Ball Super) ca: Episodi 68 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super